Declaration of Love
by miknge
Summary: Santana declared her love for Brittany during sex, which left Brittany confused because sex isn't dating, right? One-shot. This is my first ever Glee fic, so please be nice to me.


"Oh... Britt..." the Latina moaned as her blonde friend was doing wonders between her thighs. "Fuck... yeah, that's it..."

Brittany always knew it when Santana couldn't contain herself any longer. Her tongue flipped even faster and harder on her best friend's clit to help Santana reach her climax. It was only a matter of minutes before she felt Santana arching her back higher and higher, her thighs squeezing her head tightly to keep her in position as Santana came with full force, moaning out loudly as she did so, "Oh Britt I love you!"

Brittany froze the moment she heard those words slip out from Santana's mouth. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Slowly, she lifted her head up to look at Santana in the eye, but the Latina had her eyes close, still coming down from the high.

It wasn't the first time that they had sex. _Sex is not dating._ Santana had told her that millions of times, and Brittany understood that, although she wished that it _would _be dating, and maybe more than that. It wasn't the first time that Santana had said that she loves Brittany. The two had been exchanging 'I love you's' numerous times before, be it verbally or through text messages. There was nothing wrong with two best friends loving each other as best friends.

But what made it different this time is how Santana had declared her love for Brittany during sex. When she orgasmed.

Santana never did that before. This was the first time. And now, it left Brittany even more confused. She didn't know what it meant. She didn't know what most things meant anyway... she is not very smart, but she isn't dumb either. She is smart enough to know that when someone declared their love to another person while having sex, while having an orgasm... surely it meant something, right?

She wanted to ask Santana, but she knew her friend well enough to not push her. Santana would always tell her things when the time comes and it always happen naturally without Brittany having to have to push her. Whenever Santana's upset, nobody dared to cross her path, except for Brittany. Even then, Brittany never pushed Santana to tell her why she is so upset. She would just be there for her whenever she needs her and eventually, Santana would tell her what had been upsetting her.

So, Brittany's going to treat this situation like every other situation. Except that, she didn't know how long she could take it before finally asking Santana. She would just have to try to test her own patience before exploding then. Which is why she decided it is best for her to leave the house.

When Santana finally came down from the high and opened her eyes, she was confused to find Brittany had slipped out of bed and was already putting on her clothes. Santana sat up from the bed and called out to the blonde.

"Britt, what's the hurry? Come back to bed and cuddle me. I'm cold."

Brittany stopped putting on her jeans midway and looked at Santana's pleading eyes. Normally, she would fall for Santana's pleading eyes, which Santana never gave to anyone but her. Brittany took in the pride that she was the only person Santana had allowed to see all of her. The real her, without any masks that she always put on when she was in front of everyone else. It made Brittany feel special. But tonight, Brittany was too confused and maybe a little bit hurt to care about any of that.

"I can't... Santana... I'm sorry," Brittany said flatly. She wanted to go home to her own bed to think things through. But thinking is not her strongest suit, so maybe she just had to settle for crying herself to sleep later.

"Why?" Santana asked as she began to get up from the bed as well. Worry plastered all over her face.

"I... I have to go," Brittany stammered in her reply.

"What's the rush?"

"San... I always let you go right after we had sex in my house and I never questioned you."

Santana stopped short and crossed her arms. Brittany had a point there. Who was she to question her now? It's not like she's her girlfriend or something, although she had always considered that they belonged to each other but she hadn't make it official yet. They are still free to sleep with other people. It's not like they're dating, because she had told Brittany that sex isn't dating and she's going to stick by that stupid rule that she had made for them. She was going to leave it at that and just let Brittany go, but she trusted her own guts and her guts was telling her that Brittany was upset for whatever reason. She had heard the hurt tone in her voice when Brittany told her that she always let her go right after they had sex in her house and she never questioned her.

Santana reached for her clothes as well and quickly put them on before Brittany walked out of her room. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, Santana placed her hand on her arm to stop her. "Britt, why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset," Brittany replied, looking down to the carpeted floor. Really, she wasn't upset. She was just confused.

"You're upset. You don't know it, but I do. You don't even know how you feel half of the times, and I have to point it out for you," Santana said softly and patiently as she led Brittany back to her bed and sat her down. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Silence.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Brittany looked up to meet Santana's gaze but she quickly looked away again. But she couldn't fool Santana. Brittany always wears her heart on her sleeve and even if she tried to cover her expression, Santana could always read it immediately. Brittany is not as skillful as Santana when it comes to putting on fake smiles and expressions.

"I did say something wrong, didn't I? What did I say?"

"It was nothing," Brittany sighed. "Really San, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired and I want to go home now. Please?"

"What did I say to upset you?" Santana ignored Brittany's protests and continued to press on.

Brittany had enough. "You don't even remember, so I don't want to bring it up."

Santana's mind raced. She re-wound the events that had happened previously. They were making love on her bed and Brittany had been so happy, so it couldn't have been when they were making love. Then after making Brittany come, Brittany had gone down on her and made her come with her brilliant tongue.

Brittany had willingly went down on her, and Santana wouldn't push Brittany to do anything she didn't want to do. Wait, it wasn't about what she did, but what she said. Santana knew herself that she was always very vocal during sex, but she couldn't even remember most of the things she said during sex. Had she said something hurtful to Brittany during sex? She was always most vocal when she was about to climax and during climax.

Then, just as Brittany was beginning to lose hope in her and was about to get up, Santana remembered.

"Wait Britt. I remember!" she said hastily as she grabbed Brittany's hand. "I remember what I said. But why are you so upset about it? We said it all the time to each other. It's nothing new."

Brittany looked at her friend, baffled, which made Santana confuse as to why her friend is baffled.

After a brief pause, Brittany replied curtly, "Right."

_Sex isn't dating._

_Sex isn't dating._

_Sex isn't dating._

She made a move to get up again, but was stopped by the Latina again.

"Wait, why are you so upset about me saying 'I love you'?" Santana asked, her voice on the verge of exasperation. "Don't you want me to say it to you?"

"No. I want you to say it to me, San. I want you to say it to me, like you meant it."

"Of course I meant it. I meant every word of it."

"Like you said, we said it all the time. It's nothing new. But you've never said it while we were having sex before and when you came. We only said it to each other on a normal day-to-day basis, but now you said it while you were having your climax and then you treated it like it was a normal everyday thing when we said it to each other as friends. I know sex isn't dating for you, but..." Brittany stopped her shaky voice as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She knew she had said too much now. She never argued with Santana when she had set that stupid rule. She had agreed to it immediately.

In an instant, Santana knew what Brittany meant. But the thing is, she had always meant every word of it when she said she loves Brittany. She had always meant for it to be something more, and she should have seen it now... how could she not? Brittany, being Brittany, didn't catch on to it and was still thinking that they had said it as normal friends, when all this time, Santana had said it to mean it as more than friends.

"Britt... what if I told you that sex isn't dating, but I love you in a more than friends kind of way?" Santana said softly, bringing her fingers to Brittany's eyes to wipe away her tears.

She was never good with feelings, and she had assumed that Brittany would understand without her having to explain to her or by drawing a line. She didn't have this problem when she was dating boys, but then again boys don't do feelings either. They'd be happy enough to be able to get into her pants. This is Brittany she's dealing with here, and Brittany needs her guidance to tell her where to go next. She was stupid to not have realize it earlier.

"What do you mean by that?" Brittany queried, confused, but a glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes.

"You know how when we always exchange our I love you's, I always meant for it to be more than friends kind of way..."

"I didn't know that, since you said sex isn't dating and all..." Brittany admitted.

"Well, maybe sex isn't dating... but I'd like that to change because well... I..." Santana shrugged as she struggled, her face flustering. "Well, you know, I..."

"I know," Brittany interrupted her, a wide smile on her face as all her tears earlier seemed to have disappeared immediately. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, but she was happy nontheless. Santana wanted to change the rule, finally. With a sudden loud squeal which shocked the Latina, she wrapped both her arms around Santana's neck and pushed her down on her bed, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, Santana," Brittany said between kisses. "Like in a more than friends kind of way. I've been in love with you ever since forever."

"Well, I love you too, Britt," Santana responded between kisses as she flipped Brittany over so that the blonde was now lying on her back. "Always have, always will," she declared as she trailed her tender kisses down Brittany's jawline, neck and collarbone, eliciting a soft sigh from Brittany's lips.

Although both of them were fully clothed now, it didn't take long for them to shed each other's clothes off again. With their new declaration of love, their second love-making was better than their first time that day. In fact, it was better than any love-making they ever had with each other, or with anyone else.


End file.
